


A Trip To Asgard [PodFic]

by MariaChester



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Comics, F/M, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Podfic, Professor River Song - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Thor/Doctor Who Crossover, What really happened during the Picnic in Asgard?, doctor who - Freeform, podf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaChester/pseuds/MariaChester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened during The Doctor and River Song's picnic in Asgard?</p><p>River Song is taken on a celebration by the Doctor to a lovely place called Asgard. They meet two young princes of the realm there. Each side gets to see the other's normal life. Hunting and antics occur. With Prince Loki in the mix, who could expect anything else? This takes place pre-Thor film. Should be fun!</p><p>Written by M. Iris Alicea<br/>Narrated by Maria Chester</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11194562/1/A-Trip-to-Asgard</p><p>For this and other stories read by Maria Chester visit realmjumpingstoryteller.tumblr.com or subscribe to my YouTube channel Wonderful World of Stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iris_ROF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_ROF/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Trip to Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596918) by [Iris_ROF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_ROF/pseuds/Iris_ROF). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
